


No Inhibition, No Regret

by jamieaiken919



Category: Markiplier (YouTube RPF)
Genre: F/M, Self-Insert, Shameless Smut, shameless self indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-02
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:11:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jamieaiken919/pseuds/jamieaiken919
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A drunken night recording with a friend leads to some realizations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Inhibition, No Regret

**Author's Note:**

> COMPLETELY SHAMELESS SELF INSERT SMUT AHOY
> 
> This is my first time writing anything starring the wonderful Markiplier, and to be honest I really wrote this because I was feeling pretty down on myself and needed something to cheer me up. AND THEN THIS HAPPENED.
> 
> Obviously this is a work of fiction. Not that I'd be complaining if anything here happened, but you know. This is all just written in good fun!
> 
> ENJOY!

"Shut UP, Mark!"

Mark let out a drunken giggle as the girl next to him half heartedly smacked him on the shoulder. He had invited his friend Julia over to be a guest in his latest taping of his Drunk Minecraft series, and in the game Mark had killed Julia's character. They had reached their third shot of the night, Mark drinking Fireball and Julia downing tequila. While they listened to Mark's companions Wade and Bob lose themselves laughing, Julia again pushed Mark over, causing him to fall backwards and nearly off the couch they were seated on.

"AHHH NO DONT MAKE ME FALL!!" He shrieked, grabbing onto her arm and steadying himself before he fully lost his balance.

"Well if you don't want me to push you then don't kill me, ya fuckin' dingus!"

"I would love to actually see the two of you right now." Bob's voice came through their chat, somehow sounding coherent despite the amount of bourbon he'd had through the taping. "I just imagine a giant slap fight and glasses flying."

"I don't wear glasses!" Wade slurred, causing Mark to break down into another giggle fit. 

"I didn't mean eyeglasses, idiot!"

"God dammit Wade, I just got him to stop laughing!" Julia was giggling herself, and having a hysterical Mark flopped over on her shoulder wasn't helping matters. "I've got a drunken nerd on my arm now!"

"At least I'm not as drunk as WADE!"

"No love, you're not as drunk as Wade. This is true."

"I'm NOT drunk!"

"Says the one who fell out of his chair before!"

"She's right Wade, you are SO wasted!"

"Shut up Mark I am NOT!"

"So wait," Bob interjected, the group going quiet apart from a few giggles from Mark. "Nobody ever explained, Mark, how did you meet Julia anyway?"

"Uh... how did we meet, Mark? I can't even remember."

"It was at PAX! In Boston!" Mark flailed his arms, knocking the desk and jostling the webcam on top of his monitor.

"OH YEAH, cuz I was cosplaying as Waluigi and you asked me to take a picture!"

"So like, what are you two?"

"Huuuuuumans, Bob!" Mark drawled, causing Julia to break out in a laughter fit of her own.

"I think..." she said, reaching over and moving the bottle of Fireball out of Mark's reach. "That Mark needs to go sleep this alcohol off."

"You guys are big babies-" Wade shouted, only for the voice of his girlfriend Molly to come through over the chat.

"I think you need to call it quits, Wade. You've had four of these drinks already."

"I'm fine though, Molly!"

"GO TO BED WADE!!" Mark yelled, both he and Julia having given up on actually getting anything done in Minecraft. "I think I'm gonna end it here cuz I'm hungry and we want cupcakes."

"Wait, what?" Julia tapped Mark on the shoulder and he whirled around to look at her, the action making her break out laughing again. "When did cupcakes come into this?"

"I got cupcakes because you were coming over and I wanted to share them with you!"

"Mark's got a crush on somebody!" Wade teased, Molly off camera trying to control his flailing arms.

"I guess that answers my question." Bob said, giggling as Wade sputtered and laughed at his own comment.

"What was the question?"

"I asked what are you two, are you friends or dating or what."

Mark and Julia both stayed silent for a moment, contemplating through their drunken haze the answer to Bob's question. They didn't really know what the answer was, because they realized they had no idea where they stood. They were close friends, of course. Ever since they had met they had been close. Meeting at a convention led to them being at the same afterparty, which led to hours hanging out at the bar talking. Exchanging phone numbers led to calls and skypes and countless texts. Visits to each other on opposite coasts and a couple appearances on Mark's channel had led the fans to believe that Julia was the 'secret girlfriend'. Of course they both laughed it off, letting the community have their shipping wars and making innuendo just to play with them. But now that one of his closest friends had asked the question, Mark found himself wondering if he really had been joking. 

"MARK JESUS CHRIST!!"

"WHAT?!" Bob's voice knocked Mark out of his thoughts, and he heard giggling through his headphones as both Bob and Julia laughed at his reaction. 

"Wade got dragged away and I shut off my camera, are you still recording?"

"He is, yeah. Sorry about that, we kinda zoned..."

"I didn't mean to make things weird. I'm sorry guys."

"Nah, it's cool man." Julia threw her arm over Mark's shoulder and he only let out a noise in response. "Time to cut the video, Markimoo?"

"Yeah, good idea... thanks for doing this guys, you guys are great."

"Man, you sobered up fast. I'll let you guys go, I gotta sleep this bourbon off."

Bob's audio feed cut off, and Mark and Julia were left by themselves. Mark shut off his recording camera and began to clean up his makeshift setup area in silence. Julia stood up as well, and he fought to keep his eyes away from her as she moved. He watched as she tidied up the side of the desk she'd been leaning on, picking up bottles and shot glasses and slowly walking them to the kitchen. He turned away for a moment to place his headphones back on their stand, and as he turned back heard a bang and a thump come from the kitchen.

Mark dropped everything as a jolt of panic and fear went through his heart at the sound. He ran into the kitchen, stumbling over his feet as he forgot just how drunk he was. Stopping himself in the doorway, he looked around for anything broken, and saw Julia laying on the floor, one hand over her face and the other clutching her stomach.

"Holy balls are you okay?!" Mark dropped to Julia's side, grabbing the hand that was on her face and gently pulling it away to make sure she wasn't hurt.

"I'm okay! I'm okay I promise!" She started to sit upright and he realized then that she had been laughing, and she had been holding her stomach because of that. "I went to turn around and I got stuck in my pants!"

"You got stuck in your pants?" Mark's voice was shaking as he helped her sit up, pulling her into a tight hug and holding her against his chest. "How'd you get stuck in your pants?"

"My sweatpants are too long cuz I'm short and my feet got twisted up in the long part." She wrapped her arms around him as he continued to hold her, his head resting on her shoulder. "I'm okay, Mark. I promise."

"I was scared you were hurt..."

"Hey," She tapped him on the back of the head, and he looked up to see a gentle smile on her face. "I'm not hurt, I just went boom. I'm okay."

Mark stared at Julia for a moment, and through his drunken haze he realized exactly the answer he needed. He leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly to hers, waiting for any kind of reaction. A second of shock later and her hand was at the back of his head, pulling him closer and pressing back against him. They held tight to one another as they tentatively explored their kiss; he was afraid that if he let her go the moment would end too soon. He felt her smiling against his lips and suddenly Julia was giggling, and Mark pulled back to look at her curiously.

"We're on the floor in your kitchen..." she squeaked out through her laughter, her face tinged pink because of the alcohol.

"We should move!" Mark stood and quickly picked Julia up, her squealing laughter making him grin. Making sure he had a good grasp under her legs, and that she was holding tight around his neck, he began to move. "To the bedroom!"

"To the bedroom we go!"

Mark carefully walked the short distance to his bedroom, with Julia clinging tightly to him the entire way. He stopped briefly in the doorway to ask her if she was comfortable with going further, to which she responded with a nod and another small kiss to his lips. With that he moved forward, kicking his bedroom door closed behind him and laying her down gently on his mattress. Before he could do anything else, Julia grasped his shirt, pulling him down onto the bed and straight on top of her body. 

"Where'd that come from?" Mark stared down at her, the smirk on her face making his heartbeat stutter.

"When you kissed me I realized that it's what I've wanted for a long time..." Julia's finger threaded through his long hair, and he sighed as her nails scratched lightly against his scalp. "And no way in hell am I letting this go now."

"Me either. When you fell and I thought you were hurt I just wanted to hold you forever."

"Come here and kiss me again, you sappy idiot."

Mark started laughing again as he was pulled down into another kiss, Julia's grip in his hair keeping him close and making the kiss much stronger that the one they had shared in the kitchen. He was caught off guard by how forward she was being, but at the same time he was glad that they could finally take their relationship where he realized he'd wanted it all along. One of Julia's hands moved from his hair, over his shoulder and to the hem of his tshirt. Without thinking Mark sat up, pulling his shirt over his head and quickly placing his hands at her hips. His heart was pounding in his chest, partly from being drunk, but mostly from the girl laying in front of him. He slid her shirt up over her stomach as she arched her back, but for a split second his clarity returned to him.

"You're sure you're okay with this?" His voice was quiet, almost as if he was afraid of what her answer would be. Julia sat up, pulling her own shirt off and throwing it to the floor. 

"Of course." Her fingers traced lightly over his chest and stomach, the touch sending a shiver through his body. She grasped his wrists loosely, moving his hands up so that he was holding her breasts. Her shoulders shrugged, the straps of her bra falling as she moved. "Help me with this."

Without a word spoken, Mark moved his hands around to Julia's back, unclasping her bra and pulling it from her body. He threw it to the floor and his gaze wandered over her skin, his breath catching in his throat. His fingers followed the path she had drawn on him, over her chest and down her stomach. He felt her chest rise as she gasped at his touch, and as quickly as the cautious questions and trepidation had crept into his mind, they disappeared once more. He pushed her gently down by the shoulder, tugging at the drawstring of her sweatpants as she laid back against his pillows. Her hips raised off the mattress and he swiftly pulled the pants from her legs. One more thing added to the pile. Julia began to sit up, her hands going to the waist of Mark's shorts, but he gently pulled them away by her wrists before leaning down over her. He pressed his weight on to her, the heat of her smooth skin against his driving him mad.

"I want you so badly," Her hands traveled down his body again as she spoke, grabbing his backside and pressing his hips firmly into hers. He let out a groan as she slowly moved her hips beneath him, his own body moving back and creating friction exactly where they needed it. "Please Mark, I need you..."

"I was gonna do something first but if you keep this up I won't be able to."

"What're you gonna do?"

"This."

Mark slid out of Julia's grip, inching his way down the mattress and pressing kisses to every bit of bare skin he could see. He bit lightly at her collarbone, hard enough to leave a mark on her pale skin but not enough that it would last through to the next day. The rise and fall of her chest as he kissed around her breasts entranced him, each gasp and sigh and sound punctuating the actions of his teeth and tongue. A line of kisses down her stomach led him to kneeling between her open legs, exactly where he wanted to be. At that point Mark was thankful for the alcohol he'd had earlier, because it allowed him to push all his insecurities aside. Slowly one of his fingers ran along Julia's inner thighs. Down from her right knee and back up along to her left. He purposely removed his touch when he moved past her center, the curse that came from her mouth making him laugh.

"I didn't use my finger because I'm doing this instead."

Mark kissed along the path his finger had just trailed, before effortlessly lifting Julia's legs up over his shoulders. His lips pressed against the fabric of her panties. He let out a sigh through his nose as her body jolted. A loud, high pitched noise of surprise came from her throat. As he carefully and lightly moved his mouth, one of her hands smacked against the back of his head, grabbing his hair roughly and pushing his mouth and nose insistently against her core.

"God fucking damn you Fischbach... god please I want you so fucking much..."

Mark just laughed as his tongue ran across the cotton fabric, his left hand sneaking forward and tugging it to the side with one finger. He placed a light kiss to the newly exposed skin, the jolt that went through her body so strong that her legs locked around his shoulders. His tongue slid smoothly against her, the feeling of finally tasting her intoxicating him more than any amount of alcohol. He bumped his nose purposely against her clit, her hips moving in response and causing her to grind herself against his face. Julia's free hand joined the grip on his hair, the feeling of the pull only making Mark move his lips and tongue faster. The sounds coming from above him drove him to keep going. He opened his eyes- when did he close them?- and glanced up at the girl he was pleasuring. Her head was thrown back into his pillows; her back arched high off the bed and her chest heaving with every gasp and moan. He pulled back from her body abruptly, and smirked up at her as she looked down, confusion wrenched on her face.

"Mark?"

"These are in my way." He sat up, her legs staying around his shoulders as he went. He worried for a brief moment that the stretch would hurt her, but then remembered the time she tried to teach him how to do a split. "You're so flexible and I fucking love it." He grasped her ankles with one hand, pulling her legs straight out in front of him. Reaching down with his free hand he pulled her panties up over her legs and off her body, leaving her completely nude in front of him. "I could fold you in half and fuck you like that."

"Or you could bend me over and make me hold my toes while you fucked me from behind."

"Is that how you like it?" Mark let Julia's legs rest on his shoulders again, and he brought his fingers to his tongue before kneeling back down in front of her. He ran a finger slowly across her slit before pushing it gently inside, followed by a second. "You like being bent over? You like having your ass on display?"

"On display so it can get spanked, yes..." Her voice was hoarse already, her breathing ragged.

"Really?" Mark's thrust paused momentarily, looking up at her curiously. "You're really into stuff like that?"

"Tie me up and spank me, baby." Julia returned her grip to Mark's hair, pushing him back towards her. He was caught off guard by her response, thought he wasn't necessarily surprised. "Tonight though, is getting familiar."

"Familiar it is."

Mark's confidence returned as he resumed the movement of his fingers. His tongue darted out to flick rapidly at her clit, the moan of his name making his body twitch. As her body writhed at his touches, his movements sped up, his fingers thrusting fast and his tongue at a frenzy against her. He felt her body heat spike, and her back shot up off his mattress as she cried out his name over and over. A rush of wetness hit his face, and Mark greedily lapped it up around his fingers as she came. 

Julia collapsed onto the mattress, struggling to catch her breath as Mark pulled his fingers from her gently. He reached over to his bedside table and grabbed a tissue, first drying his face and then gently drying the insides of her thighs. As her body finally stopped convulsing, and her breaths came more smoothly, her eyes opened. Mark looked down into her gaze as he laid down on top of her once more, placing gentle kisses to her face and running a hand through her hair. Her lingering taste on his lips mixed with the vanilla of what was left of her lip gloss, and he ran his tongue along her lips to taste it in full.

"You taste good."

Before Mark knew what had happened, Julia had maneuvered around him, flipping him over onto his back. He looked up at her, the fire in her eyes burning to his core. She straddled his hips, grinding against his hardness through his shorts, the feeling making him curse low in his throat. 

"Your turn, Markimoo."

Mark watched as Julia bent over him, her breasts pressing against his chest as she met him for a kiss. His arms wrapped around her back to hold her close as her fingers carded through his hair. The feeling of her grip drove him crazy- the insistent pull urgent and desperate. For a moment he was pushing back against her kiss, trying to compete with her, but a sharp pull at his hair made him realize that it was a battle he wasn't about to win. Instead he let his hands run down the smooth expanse of her back, grasping onto her bottom and pushing her hips hard against his. His moan died in his throat as she pulled back from his lips, and when he opened his eyes he found her staring back at him, her gaze intense and sending a chill through his body.

"You'll get that in a minute, baby." The slur in Julia's voice was still evident, but Mark couldn't think about anything other than the fingers raking across his scalp. "But I'm doing something first."

Another deep kiss and Mark's grip tightened on her bottom again, the slow grind of her hips against his groin threatening to end anything more they had planned for the night. Before he could do anything else, Julia's lips were gone from his, and she was pressing kisses to the column of his neck. She nipped carefully at his collarbone, the feather light bites feeling like slaps against his skin. His head lolled back into the pillows as she continued to pull and muss his hair. A small moan escapes him, and the vibration of Julia's laugh reverberated through his core. 

"You need to never cut your hair again." She ran her tongue soothingly along a particularly hard bite mark, placing a gentle kiss to the rapidly forming bruise. "I like your hair long. It gives me more to grab on to."

"You want me to keep the floof?"

"Yes. Keep the floof. That way I can keep you between my legs easier. Not to mention the beard, that feels amazing down there."

"I wouldn't mind being there all the time." Mark attempted to roll over so that he was on top again, but Julia stopped his attempt with another roll of her hips.

"I told you I wanted to do something, lemme do it..." She leaned down further, kissing a line down his chest and dragging her teeth lightly across one of his nipples. The curse he let out made her laugh, and when he looked down he saw her grinning back at him. "If that felt good just wait for what I'm gonna do."

"What're you gonna do?" Mark felt like he knew the answer to the question, but he could only watch as Julia continued to kiss down his stomach. She paused when she reached the scar that ran down the center of his abdomen, her smile turning to a look of concern. She gently ran two fingers over the silvery pink line, a shiver going through him at the touch. "Julia?"

"I'm so glad you're safe..." She pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his scar, slowly making her way down until she reached his navel. "This scared me so much. You being operated on."

"I'm okay." Mark ran a hand softly through her hair, before moving his fingers under her chin and lifting her head. She crawled her way back up his body, and he kissed her lightly on the nose as she met his face. "You don't have to worry about me. I'm all fixed now."

"You better be. I don't need you in the hospital again."

"I won't be. Hopefully. Now you never told me what you were gonna do before."

"Oh that?" Julia leaned forward, the worry in her eyes once again replaced with the fire of lust. She leaned past his lips, bringing herself close to whisper in his ear as she mussed his hair again. "I'm gonna take your dick in my mouth and blow your fucking mind."

Before Mark could say anything Julia was making her way back down his body, her fingers dragging down his sides and her nails leaving scratch marks on his skin. Her lips and tongue trailed down his stomach, moving quickly until she reached the waistband of his shorts. Her fingers hooked under the elastic, and his hips raised on their own accord as she pulled the shorts down. Tugging them down and off his legs as she sat up, he finally found some relief as his erection was freed from the tightness of the fabric. She began to lean down between his legs again, but a sound from his throat made her stop short.

"You okay?" Julia's hand rested on his knee, and Mark leaned up on his elbows to look at her.

"I don't... you shouldn't have to... do that. On me."

"Do what?"

"What you said you're gonna do... I don't want to make you do it just because I did it to you."

"You're not making me do it, babe." Her fingers ghosted up his thigh, and he couldn't help but watch as they moved. "If you hadn't done it to me first I would've gotten you naked and done it myself."

"I just don't... want you to feel... degraded or anything..."

"Mark..." Julia smiled at him, and despite the confliction in his mind, Mark couldn't help but smile back. "I want this. I want every part of this. If you really don't want me to do it I won't, but... I want... to make you feel as good as you made me feel. Can I?"

Mark stared at her, the sincerity in her words making him realize that she wasn't doing it because she thought he expected it. She was doing it because she wanted to pleasure him, and that thought sent a rush of blood straight through his groin. He nodded, and Julia smirked before bringing herself back down between his legs. Without warning, she ran her tongue lightly over the tip, and his arms gave out as a shock wave went through him.

"God fuck oh my god..." Mark leaned his head back, one of his arms falling over his face as Julia repeated the action a few times over.

"Feels good?" Her hand wrapped around the base, giving a gentle squeeze and making his body spasm. 

"Yes god fuck..."

Julia laughed from low in her throat before taking him fully into her mouth, the gentle slide of her lips and tongue over the head making Mark curse loudly. One of his hands fisted in the sheets below him; he felt like if he didn't hold onto something he would roll off the bed. He mumbled incoherent words as his other hand grasped her hair, his mind effectively malfunctioning as she began to move. Her head and hand moved in unison, slowly up and down and driving him mad. He forced his eyes open, biting his bottom lip hard as he looked down and watched. Almost on cue, her eyes flicked upward, the gaze making his muscles twitch. She lifted her head, her lips making a lewd 'pop' as she removed her mouth. 

"You like seeing me with your cock down my throat?" Julia continued to stroke him as she spoke, and a choked gasp came from his mouth as she sped up her motions. "Cuz I can do better than that."

"Julia I- FUCK!" Mark's body spasmed again as she removed her grip, licking up his entire length before swallowing down as far as she could. The sight of her with almost the entirety of his dick in her mouth only made him grip her hair harder, guiding her as she began to move again. "Fuck, fuck, oh god fucking hell..." Her head bobbed up and down, and as he watched her and held her head he felt himself running closer and closer to orgasm. As he felt the heat building in his stomach, his other hand fell to her head, stopping her on her way up. "Julia I don't- please- I want..."

"Hmm?" She stopped her ministrations and Mark pulled her head away from him completely, that same 'pop' echoing in his ears. "You okay?"

"I don't want to just do this... I want..." The words died on his tongue, turning into a groan as she teasingly licked his tip one more time. "No don't I don't want to come yet!"

"What do you want baby?" Her voice was hoarse, and a surge of lust powered through him as he found his confidence again.

"I want to be inside you..." Mark pulled Julia up roughly by the hair, and she landed against his chest with a gasp. He swiftly rolled her over onto her back, settling between her legs and pressing his hardness against her. "I want to fuck you until neither one of us can walk tomorrow."

"Please Mark... I want you so bad, please..."

Mark's eyes closed as he rested his forehead against hers, and Julia wrapped her legs around his waist as he slowly began to push into her. Her lips brushed against his as her legs tightened around him. Her fingers tangled in his hair and he felt his entire body tense as she pulled and scratched at his scalp. He had to hold himself back from moving too quickly and thrusting into her completely. As he held himself back she gently tightened her legs around him, and his eyes shot open as he felt his body start to shake.

"In... you can move Mark... I want you in..."

"Fuck..." Mark pressed his lips hard against Julia's as he moved his hips, pushing deeper until he was buried to the hilt within her. He could hear the sounds she was making, the small moans and whimpers only arousing him more. "You have no idea how good you feel..."

"Same to you..." Her hands moved from his head to his shoulders, her nails scratching lightly against his skin. "Fucking hell you have no idea how much I've wanted this..."

"As much as I have."

Mark couldn't hold himself back any longer, and started moving his hips slowly, the subtle motions making Julia writhe beneath him. Her hips moved against his, pushing as he pushed and causing his thrusts to stay deep. Her legs loosened around his waist before falling open, giving him the chance to pull back from her further. That added space allowed him to thrust harder into her, and with a yelp coming from her throat, he knew he was doing what she wanted. Her nails dug hard into his shoulders, the stinging pain feeling amazing to his nerves. 

"Please Mark..." He opened his eyes to find her looking back at him, her eyes wide and pleading. "Keep going please..."

Her soft words were more than enough, and Mark let himself go as he moved harder and faster. Julia's nails dragged down the length of his back, no doubt leaving scratch marks, and he bit down hard on her shoulder as a groan escaped him. She let out a loud gasp as he bit her, and he muttered an apology against her skin as he ran a hand gently through her hair. He could feel her back arching against his touch, and he continued driving hard into her as he whispered soft encouragement.

"C'mon, I want you to go first... I want to see it again..." With one twist of his hips Mark hit that spot inside her, and he grinned as he watched Julia quickly unravel beneath him. "Fuck I love the noises you make... I want to hear them again, let go, I've got you..." He kept hitting that one spot with every thrust, and his hand slid under her back to support her as she arched higher. Her panting and moaning and tiny squeaks of pleasure were sending him dangerously close, but he held on as he kept pumping hard, one final thrust sending Julia screaming his name into orgasm once again.

As Mark felt Julia tighten around him he finally let himself tumble over the edge. He held her shaking body tight as he pounded twice more, and on the third he felt the telltale heat rip through his core. With a groan and a shout of her name, he finally came. The shockwaves pulsed through him, his head spinning and their bodies pressed tight against one another. He could feel her shaking, and as he felt himself coming back down, he knew he was shaking as well.

Mark collapsed on top of Julia, their foreheads pressed together as they both struggled to catch their breath. He could feel her fingers threading through his hair again, and he mirrored the action, brushing the hair away from her eyes. His chest was heaving; as he would inhale, she would exhale, their bodies in perfect unison. He could feel all the places where she had scratched and bitten, and as he leaned up on his arms, he looked at the spot on her shoulder where he had bitten her in return. The mark was already starting to bruise, and feeling a pang of guilt, ran his fingers lightly over it.

"I'm so sorry about this..." Mark's voice was raw. He thought briefly about what he would sound like in his videos the next day, but as Julia's eyes opened and she smiled gently at him, he found himself not caring about anything else.

"S'okay... I left worse on you probably. Sorry about scratching you so much..."

"I liked it." He kissed her softly as he slowly pulled away from her body, the cool air of his bedroom sending a chill over his sweaty skin as he moved. "Want more of it."

"Want more of you." Julia rolled over onto her side as Mark sat up, and he leaned over to pick up a blanket from his floor before laying down next to her. He wrapped the blanket around them both and draped an arm over her stomach, smiling as she snuggled into his chest. "I'm gonna be sore tomorrow."

"Was I too rough?"

"Nooooo, that's a good thing. Means you did a good job."

"You did better..."

"Next time I wanna blow you until you come."

"You don't have to-"

"Shush silly, I want to. I really want to. Maybe that's how I'll wake you up."

"You'll kill me if you do that... I want to actually spend some quality time with my girlfriend before I worry about dying."

"Does that mean you're declaring yourself my boyfriend?" Mark simply smiled at her words, hugging Julia tight against his chest and pressing a kiss to the top of her head. He felt her yawn, and he tightened his arms around her as he let his eyes close.

"Yes. I declare you my girlfriend."

"Looks like you have an answer to give Bob now."

"The what?"

"Bob, what he asked before this whole escapade started!"

"OH, I remember now..." Another kiss to the top of her head as Mark thought about his friend's inevitable 'I told you so' reaction. "Yeah, I guess I do have an answer."


End file.
